Glitch
Personal Information 'Appearance' ((Add information here.)) 'Personality' Those who know Glitch will tell you he is a very kind person. He always has the best interest of others at heart and strives to always do the right thing. He doesn't tend to hold grudges and is quick to forgive others as long as they display a desire to improve themselves. He always looks for non-violent solutions, believing everyone deserves a chance to change. Fiercely loyal and protective of his friends and family, he would do anything to keep them safe. 'Backstory' The Triway Chronicle: Born and raised in the facility on Triway Peak (Now known as Unity Peak since the events of the lighthouse mission). Both himself and his twin brother were printed by the Sentinal Core Propulsion System, Cora, after Ekim's breakthrough into the Hashin genetic structure. They were adopted by Dr. Ekim and raised as his own children. Sometime in their early childhood, Beacon took control of the facility and in order to protect the Hashin twins they underwent a complex surgery to modify their appearance, their blood was replaced with that of a wastelander and they had a nanite gland implanted. Thanks to the Hashin's disposition to genetic modification and their innate "Gene Seed" organ, they were able to store their old DNA for later reversion. They required a serum in order to keep their body stable after the invasive procedure but they were otherwise okay and now resembled normal wastelanders in every way. The director of the facility, Trent Williams, pretended to be their father in order to better protect them. While his brother was very fond of programming and computer software, Glitch was always more of a hardware person, self teaching himself to become an engineer by pulling apart things and putting them back together, not necessarily as the same thing it started as. The gene serum they had to take as a result of the surgery took a toll on his mind, but he still flourished as an engineering prodigy. During the code white incident that initially threatened the Triway facility, he and his brother took a large amount of Represitol and completely wiped their memory. This was done in order to protect them from the 3 powerful psykers that escaped containment during the incident. They joined up with the Rangers and joined the Lighthouse Mission, saving the Triway children from Beacon and freeing their home from under their heel. The old Triway facility allied with the Rangers and became known as Unity Peak after defeating the psykers inside. It was during this mission that the extent of the gene serum's impact on Glitch became known. He became mentally unstable and violent, his body having started attacking itself, half of it rejecting the other. He required an emergency surgery to revert his transformation but their was too much internal damage for Dr. Sopotonia to fix, and with Dr. Ekim still missing at the time Circuit and Cora were left no choice but to spend a large amount of her power to save his life. With the nanite gland removed and the gene seed active, Glitch quickly reverted to his natural Hashin form. During the Lighthouse mission he also met and fell in love with the Ranger know as Harry. He had been missing for some time and captured by another group know as Salvation, who had forced augmentations onto him and tried to brainwash him. Despite the effort of those close to Harry, he left after the lighthouse mission in order to evade Salvation and protect the newly formed Seekers by not allowing Salvation to find out exactly how much they knew about them. The Seekers Chronicle: Quotes 'Quotes By' *"SHE IS OUR MUM!" - after learning that Cora printed them using a tissue printer connected to her systems. 'Quotes About' *"He's just really friendly," says Harry when Glitch gives him a big hug. 'Conversations' *"Quote" - reference 'Rumours' *Glitch has imprinted on Harry. *Glitch once attacked Santiago because he was sick. Inspirations and Soundtrack * OOC Information Played by Corey MartinCategory:Characters Category:Hashin